Rainbow
by Lover Dearest
Summary: "I am but a rain cloud. You, you my love, are the fearless sun. My sunshine. When you are with me, you create beauty of sadness. A rainbow of tears. You and I together create a sad happiness that blooms into something beautiful." E/A.


15/9/09

**_Hey again guys... I had to repost this because something was wrong with the link, my story ID was not found. I don't know if that was just a glitch or if something was wrong with my story? If there's something wrong with it or if it was just a mistake, I'd love to know. :)  
I really hope I'll get my reviews back, I love them. :)_**

x

Hey everyone! :D

I wrote this based around some conversations and moments in my own life that I have had that I thought would be actually pretty good for a story. There are many extracts from many d&m (Deep and Meaningful) conversations that I've had.

Anyway, it's e/a and I hope you like it! :D

X

Rainbow.

Silver streams ran silently down her cheeks, leaving behind a shimmering trail. Between the delicate tips of her fingers, she twisted a single red rose. Ignorance blinded her from the gentle trickle of blood seeping down her soft hand to fall to the floor, in perfect harmony with the tears that seemed to never cease. Red… It symbolized love, passion, and lust. Yet also signified hate, anger, and danger. A complex and balanced pattern that suited the heart finely. Vaguely, her ears picked up the mellow humming of a bee exploring endless plains of green specked with bursts of colour…

Bees were like people in many ways. Bees and wasps.

If someone stings you, he shall sting you once and have no chance to sting you again. Bees.  
Yet there are some who sting you, over and over again, you cannot do much of it, he is given chance after chance. Once they tire of you, they fly away themselves, ready for the next prey. Wasps. However, if you find the one, the one who truly loves you, never shall he need a second chance to sting you for never shall he in any place…

Her shining eyes fell to gaze upon the rose in her hands. The petals mirrored the red of her blood. Even though the rose has pricked her, she still loved it… For in love, there is hate and pain and suffering as well as happiness, joy and wonder.

She was torn, with whom she loved and whom she yearns to love. She frowned down on the rose. If it were to die, she could either mourn for the rest of her life, or set out to find another one…? Each rose is unique though. Never could she truly replace the one she lost. Forever would she love it, though perhaps there was room to love another?

The fear within her was that perhaps she would forget how blissful her love had once felt unless she clung onto it for the remainder of her sorrowful life. A part of her wondered… perhaps there was a love stronger than whatever she had felt before. Doubt filled every inch of her body; she feared change. The streams continued to flow endlessly like a cloud that had carried the weight of a tonne of water for so long that it now all gushed out at once…

"Arya?" Her heart shattered.

X

Darkness. That was all that he could see. Without his light, his tiny ray of hope, he was blind. No amount of sunlight could cure that. He yearned to see her, for her to guide him, for without her he was lost. He gritted his teeth, all he felt was… numb.

He felt as though someone had reached into his chest, torn out his heart and stabbed it repeatedly, almost like a voodoo doll. Why was he cursed with a heart? All it brought him was pain, longing suffering, jealousy. His mind played a loop of a scene, a scene such as one from a beautiful, happy play.

_She twirled around in endless circles. She was charming. Her white dress twined around with her, if perfection was visible, it now spun before him… Her feminine figure fell with beauty and grace into his awaiting arms as her feet tripped over themselves. The jolt he received with her soft touch. The swelling of his heart as she laughed lightly, and the smile that stretched across his lips as she whispered, 'silly me'._

It was not a reality; it was his dreams. The only dream he experienced lately. He did not complain though, he rejoiced, if only in his dreams he could be with her, he would happily accept eternal slumber. If that was the price… The price would be paid… It was not just a case of wanting her; it was the case of _needing_ her.

Girls, he thought, are like stars. There are millions of them, each unique and beautiful, yet only _one_ can make your dreams come true. He had his star. He loved his star.

He stood and paced for a moment in his restrictive chambers. She worried him. No matter how many 'I am not worth the time' or 'You have more important issues' comments she threw at him, always would he worry, always. He remembered standing by her, in a room full of people. He remembered the strong urge to wrap his hand around hers and whisper that all would be well. For he saw, he _felt_, that she had been ailed. He wanted to hold her, as if it were the natural thing to do.

Of course, he could not for he knew that, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he caused her grief…

He paused and closed his eyes for a moment. He stretched out his conscious, searching for her frantically, searching for her presence. It was not until he stretched to the boundaries of the blooming gardens did he find her. A rain cloud in a meadow filled with sunshine. His heart plummeted; his love was distressed. He too now, was distressed.

He brought his mind back to his body, with slight reluctance. He wished he could have comforted her then and there though he could not. He would not spare a second to time, vaguely aware that he wore nothing aside from his leggings and boots, he ran. He ran from his darkness towards his light. His dampening light…

The image of her suffering, of her crying, of her longing flashed in his mind, urging his legs to run faster. Strong fragrances of surrounded flowers and shrubs filled his nose, his eyes watered from the cold breeze, stinging them…

He could see her distant silhouette, increasing as he neared. As soon as he was close enough to see her brilliant features clearly, his heart fell… A pink pool of blood merged with her picturesque tears. It was beautiful. Beautiful and heart wrenching.

"Arya?" He was not truly calling for her. He was questioning what she had done. He eyed a single red rose fall from her blood stained hands to the floor and her head turned slowly, her eyes were grief stricken, shining, the soft light of the approaching moon reflected through them and for a moment, he was pained. She sneered, as if she enjoyed his suffering. It was her pain he felt though…

X

Her hands froze, the rose slipping from them to fall to the cold earth, separated from her warm touch. Dying as she gazed upon it… Her head intuitively turned to face the calling of her name… Although she expected to see his beautiful brown eyes, soft lips and chocolate hair, she could not help but feel her heart flutter. She smirked, remembering that the heart was red. Complex and balanced, she reminded herself.

She eyed him closely as he approached, only now aware of his lack of tunic and unkempt hair… He rushed here. Not a question, but a statement. Why? Was the true question. He positioned himself to sit by her, he sighed as he sat. He wound his finger around her injured hand ever so gently, as if he were not even truly touching it.

She did not understand why though a feeling of electricity ran through her veins at his touch, as if she were the fallen rose, the cold and empty feeling of rejection replaced with that of love and compassion.

"Oh," She choked back a sob. His features twisted in a pained expression.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He stroked her hand softly, she shook her head, the flood of tears began to cease. As if an angel had ordered them to leave her be. Her angel… she wrapped her fingers around his hand. 'I love you' she yearned to say though her words had been stolen.

"I love you," He whispered. He must have been the one who stole her words… She nodded, gazing into his eyes, hoping that he could read her. I love you too! I really do! It was time to let her rose go, find another.

"My star," He smiled.

"My rose," And the words just seemed to fit.

X

Eragon felt the slight pressure of her fingers on his hand. He smiled inwardly. He felt her love flow through him. It could have just been an illusion, though it was so strong and he had nothing to lose… nothing but himself. Who was he without Arya in any case? Nobody… That was the answer.

"I love you," He murmured. He was blown away by the force of her eyes as she gazed up at him. She was the true beauty of this world. He recognised the expression instantly. The kind of expression he wore himself when he thought of her… A desperate _I love you._ Hoping, wishing it would be heard… He heard her.

"My star," He sighed.

"My rose," She responded. He smiled.

"Please, do not ail yourself… Don't be sad," He whispered gently. She then did the most amazing thing. She shook her head, and she laughed. She _laughed_ and it was the most beautiful sound in the world, he loved it. It was contagious and infected him with an adoring smile. She sighed and allowed a hand the rest on his cheek; he held it there with his free hand.

"I am but a rain cloud, dampening many, misunderstood, and attracting loathe. You, you my love, are the fearless sun. My sunshine. When you are with me, you create beauty of sadness. A rainbow of tears. You and I together create a sad happiness that blooms into something beautiful."

Her words stunned him. They stunned him because they made sense, he smiled lightly. "Then let us be together," He whispered, leaning towards her. He enjoyed seeing the uncertain, fearful and cautious side of Arya as he pressed his warm lips against her nigh frozen ones.

"Eragon," She whispered against his lips, thrown back onto the soft earth gently.

X

How was that? :D You could guess what happened next. Just a small Oneshot (: hurray.

I only mentioned Eragon's name once, that was the idea. I really hope you like it, it's based around events in my life except changed to fit Eragon and Arya. Anyway, I worked on it _all night_ so if there are any mistakes please tell me because I was probably half asleep. :D

I love your reviews, they're very much loved. Love, love, love. :)


End file.
